


TIMELESS-

by sakuraiii



Category: TIMELESS-
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraiii/pseuds/sakuraiii





	TIMELESS-

二宫和也看着手表嘴里默默的倒计时，在时针分针秒针同时指到了零点的时候看向了窗外，五彩斑斓的烟花在天空中绽放，然后化成飞灰落下，轻轻的叹了口气，拿起手机纠结了半天还是放到了一边。

已经五年过年都没有回家了，但是今年却格外寂寞。原因是他的同居恋人已经工作忙碌到年夜都没办法陪他度过了。他还是比较喜欢以前两个人的样子，虽然生活过得有些拮据，但是每天都很开心。二宫觉得自己有些自私，毕竟樱井翔和自己不一样，虽然自己喜欢每天打工，节假日和恋人依偎在一起一呆就是一天，可是樱井翔不喜欢。

从高中开始，樱井翔就是为了能够走到更高的位置而奋斗的。而自己也正是被这一点吸引的不是吗？但是最近两个人的关系变得有些奇怪了起来。

要是追溯到开始不对劲的那天的话，好像就是樱井翔从森隆辞职后，和几个朋友一起创业的那一阵子。

从那以后，樱井翔越来越忙，每天回家不是喝的醉醺醺的就是累的瘫倒在床上。问起来也只是回答因为是创业事事都要亲力亲为，拉赞助，喝酒都是不能避免的。

二宫不想拖樱井翔的后腿，也不想在恋人眼里变成只知道追问却丝毫不理解他的苦衷的人。也许，过一阵子就会好了，等公司走上正规，一定要让樱井翔补偿自己。

可是二宫却一直没有等到那一天，樱井翔回家越来越晚，两个人越来越无话可说，早出晚归的作息时间让两个人几天都见不上一面。甚至连睡觉的时候都是背对背的没有丝毫接触。

二宫忽然觉得很累，是不是那么久的坚持对对方来说没有任何意义呢？或许他根本不知道自己在坚持什么……

抬起手来揉了揉泛酸的眼睛，拿起手机拨了个号码，“雅君，可不可以去找你？”

相叶雅纪看着坐在客厅里抱着膝盖一言不发的二宫叹了口气，默默地走过去抱住那个缩成一团的小人儿，“nino，你想住多久就住多久，你家那边的工作也辞了吧，这附近很多便利店的。”

“谢谢。”闷闷的声音从埋在自己胸口传出来，“还好有相叶桑，不然我真的会很慌张。”

轻轻拍着二宫的背，nino，追逐了那个人十年，真的值得吗？

“欢迎光临！”二宫正了正自己的帽子，趴在烘焙室门口往里看，“大叔，你可别偷懒，今天人超级多哟。”

“什么啊，明明我才是老板……为什么一直指使我。”

烘焙室里的男人嘟着嘴念念叨叨的，却很老实的加快了烘焙的速度。

二宫满意的点点头，在给客人上完最后一个面包后一下子坐到柜台后的椅子上，顺手捞起手边的3ds按了起来。

这是二宫离开樱井翔的第三个月，二宫不知道樱井翔有没有找过他。但是想想也知道，公私分明的那个人，是不会因为个人原因耽误公司的事情的。更何况是无足轻重的二宫和也。

虽然是这么想，可是二宫心里也稍微的期待了一下。比如在自己走了以后樱井翔才突然发现不能没有自己，或者那个人现在正到处打听着他的消息之类的。

但是随着日子一天天的过去这个想法也淡了，电视上没有出现寻人启事，也没有朋友来和他说樱井翔在到处找他。一切都风平浪静。或许，樱井翔早就厌倦他了，只是没办法开口而已。

最近二宫在电视上也有稍微看到樱井翔公司的新闻，电视里那个立派沉稳西装革履的男人的手臂被一个漂亮的女人挽着。他们的身边围绕着的是那些曾经对自己说会帮忙监督樱井翔的朋友们。

啊，果然都是一群立派的男人啊，和自己这个无业游民果然是云泥之别。现在樱井翔应该可以光明正大的牵着自己的女朋友回家了吧，真好呢，也不用因为自己和家里断绝联系。

趴在桌子上的二宫开始胡思乱想，游戏里的小人儿反复的死掉然后又复活，二宫忽然觉得很无聊。

“nino，今天晚上有个联谊，你陪我去吧！忘记过去的最好办法就是开始一段新的恋情。”

相叶桑，真是第一次说了句很好的话呢。


End file.
